This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Mouse early oocytes are transiently polar: three-dimensional and ultrastructural analysis. The oocytes of many invertebrate and non-mammalian vertebrate species are not only asymmetrical but also polar in the distribution of organelles, localized RNAs and proteins, and the oocyte polarity dictates the patterning of the future embryo. Polarly located within the oocytes of many species is the Balbiani body (Bb), which in Xenopus is known to be associated with the germinal granules responsible for the determination of germ cell fate. In contrast, in mammals, it is widely believed that the patterning of the embryo does not occur before implantation, and that oocytes are non-polar and symmetrical. Although the oocytes of many mammals, including mice and humans, contain Bbs, it remains unknown how and if the presence of Bbs relates to mouse oocyte and egg polarity.